


Месть

by marta_kent



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, Wincest - Freeform, Винцест, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, ангст, насилие, нон-кон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marta_kent/pseuds/marta_kent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Название</strong><strong>: </strong>Месть<br/><strong>Оригинальное название: </strong>Katakiuchi (If Not Victory)<br/><strong>Автор: </strong>Poisontaster, Mona<br/><strong>Переводчик: </strong>Marta<br/><strong>Разрешение на перевод: </strong>получено<br/><strong>Фандом: </strong>Supernatural<br/><strong>Ранг: </strong>NC -17, Adult<br/><strong>Предупреждение: </strong>винцест, насилие, язык, мрачная тематика.</p><p><strong>От автора:</strong> В феодальной Японии самураи поддерживали честь своей семьи, клана или своего господина путем Катакиучи или убийства из мести.</p><p><strong><br/>
От переводчика:</strong> Меня поразил здесь Сэм, он идеально вписывается в модель Сэма из 3-го сезона. Ну и <strong>Poisontaster,</strong> как всегда, меня восхищает, не смогла пройти мимо этого фика, надеюсь, рассказ вам тоже понравится.  </p>
            </blockquote>





	Месть

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод был впервые опубликован в 2007 году.

 

**_Если не смог победить, всегда остается месть._ **

**_Джон Милтон,  «Потерянный Рай»  (Книга II, 1.105)_ **

 

Дин смотрел телик, уложив голову на колени Сэму, младший брат тоже уставился в экран. Увлеченный действием, он ерошил короткие волосы Дина и вдруг неожиданно спросил:

\- А этот откуда?

Сэм провел пальцем вдоль его лба, как раз там, где начиналась линия волос. Дин протянул руку, чтобы пощупать и, еще не коснувшись кожи, вспомнил.

**_Железный лом. И кровь._ **

Сам того не желая, он содрогнулся и отдернул руку от шрама, тонкая незаметная линия обожгла как оголенный провод.

\- А-а, ерунда, - ответил он, понимая, что выдал себя. Сэм  ведь чертова ищейка в таких вопросах, тут же возьмёт след.

**_Боль. Дикая боль в каждой клетке тела._ **

\- Похоже, это была серьезная рана...

Ну, просто… они так развлекались с младшим братом после его возвращения из колледжа. Сравнительная анатомия, захватывающая, сдобренная шутливыми историями дорожная карта ран, которые они заработали, пока жили порознь. Так они заполняли пробелы. В основном, Дину нравилась эта игра, подобную информацию он воспринимал легко. Но этот шрам… Его пальцы сжали запястье Сэма, наверное, сильнее, чем следовало, и он убрал руку брата прочь. В данном случае ему не улыбалось предаваться воспоминаниям.

**_А еще их смех. Они особо не болтали, приступив к делу, зато все время гоготали утробным довольным смехом, будто как нельзя лучше проводили время._ **

Так что Дин решил сменить тему.

\- Не-е… Ничего особенного. Так, связался с парочкой местных уродов.

**_Семеро. Их было семеро, а он один, как всегда. Болтался по своим делам поблизости и никого не трогал._ **

Дина снова передернуло. Он сел, прочесывая ежик коротких волос, избавляясь от ощущения пальцев Сэма на голове. Тот подозрительно посмотрел на него и продолжил:

\- Но ты никогда не рассказывал об этом.

**_Там было совершенно нечем заняться. Ни тебе нормального бильярда, ни серьезных призраков, чтобы изгнать. Просто проезжал мимо. Перекусил парой бургеров и пивом в местной кафешке и порулил дальше, довольный и беззаботный, как мотылек._ **

Дин пожал плечами:

\- Да нечего рассказывать. Забыл, честно, - и это враньё, понятное дело. Но Сэм не в курсе.

**_Он остановился всего лишь, чтобы отлить. У обочины заброшенной дороги. Чёрт. Ну разве не идиот?_ **

\- Ой, ну ладно тебе, Дин, колись, - Сэм придвинулся к нему, и Дин уклонился в сторону. – Так это не сверхъестественное? Типа… люди? Живые люди напали на тебя? Что там произошло?  
\- Ага… **_люди_** , хотя человеческого в них было мало, - резко ответил он брату, гнев шевельнулся в животе огненным комом, как змея. – Забыл тех чокнутых каннибалов Бендерсов? Что, до сих пор трудно в это поверить?  
\- Эй… - нахмурившись, Сэм потянулся к шраму Дина на голове, но на полпути передумал, опустив руку. – Это всего лишь удивило меня, вот и все. Брось, - он подмигнул старшему. - Ты же знаешь, я верю: Дин неуязвим.

Дин понимал, что брат шутит, но не удержался, буркнув:

\- Да… только это неправда, - слова сами сорвались с губ. – Каждый может оказаться…  
\- В неподходящее время в неподходящем месте? - Сэм с кислым видом закончил одну из фразочек отца. – Мы все нарывались на неприятности, и не раз – чем отличается твой случай, не пойму? Только тем, что не был сверхъестественным? Эти парни, они же не…

Да, вот тут проблема, если человек знает тебя как облупленного.  Потому что шарики и ролики в мозгу Сэма щёлкали с почти ощутимым кликом.

**_Их было семеро. Навалились, вывернув руки до предела. Кровь из раны струилась на глаза, затекала в нос, в силком раскрытый рот, он даже не мог смахнуть ее, полностью обездвиженный. Их семеро, каждый выжидал своей очереди._ **

\- Дин…

**_Как долго… Как долго? На этот вопрос у него так и не появилось ответа, и хотя ему вовсе не хотелось об этом задумываться, иногда он не мог остановиться, трогая воспоминание в мозгу, как ноющий зуб._ **

О, боже. Дин уронил голову на руки.

\- Дин… - кровать скрипнула, и Сэм очутился перед ним на коленях. – Дин, поверь, я…  
\- Да не о чем тут говорить! – Дин махнул рукой. Голова заныла от фантомной боли. – Этого просто никогда не было.  
\- **_Дин_** … Я тебя **_знаю_** , ты лживый сукин сын, каких ещё поискать… Что ты от меня скрываешь? Смотри, дождёшься, я тебе подсыплю чего-нибудь, и когда тебе крышу снесёт, я всё выспрошу. Будь уверен, я это сделаю.  
\- О, да, студентик, - Дин хмыкнул. – Спорю, ты со своими дружками из универа навострился в таких делах. Но – нет. Не о чем говорить. Вляпался в дерьмо, выбрался из него, вот и всё, конец истории.  
\- Вляпался?..  
Дин поморщился:  
\- Ну ладно, не так выразился. Можешь ты просто заткнуться?  
\- Хорошо. Но они… Они что?.. – Сэм облизнул губы, глядя в сторону. Потом вздохнул и продолжил, как будто ему кто позволил расспрашивать дальше. – Твою мать, Дин, **_расскажи_** мне. Ты должен мне всё рассказать.

Да что ты? Нет, не должен. Не должен он никому и ничего рассказывать. Это его обычная тактика, и пока она отлично срабатывала.

\- Чего это вдруг моя персона заинтересовала тебя, Сэмми? У тебя, кажется, своих проблем по горло.  
\- О, так ты завидуешь мне, да? Ладно, чёрт, не уходи от темы!

Дин вздохнул.

\- Ну, ладно, было дело. Но я уже всё забыл.  
\- Значит, было? – небрежное признание брата окрасило и так уже потемневшие карие глаза Сэма, словно чернила, заполнив всю радужку. Дин готов был дать самому себе пинка в зад. – Где?

Дин молчал.

\- **_Где?_** – переспросил Сэм ровным спокойным голосом, почти без вопросительной интонации.

Дин криво усмехнулся:  
\- Ну зачем тебе? Отправишься восстанавливать мою поруганную честь? Откуда она у меня вообще взялась? И мы не в кино, дорогой.

Дин не ожидал, что младший так взорвётся.

\- Твою **_честь_**?! – Сэм кинулся к нему через кровать, как будто хотел стукнуть, и Дин инстинктивно пригнул голову, ожидая удара. – Нет, я просто вернусь туда и убью каждого гада, который посмел причинить тебе боль, Дин! Я… **_Чёрт_**.

Он запнулся. Дин отвернулся, обняв себя руками. Но, ясное дело, Сэм намёка не понял и продолжил речь…

\- Как ты мог скрывать от меня… Я просто… Боже, Дин.

Дин, закатив глаза, развел руками.

\- Всё в прошлом, Сэм! Твою ж мать, почему бы тебе не оставить в покое это старое дерьмо? – он замолчал, тяжело дыша, сердце торопливо стучало в груди. Потом добавил тише. – Кроме того, я сам виноват. Надо было… Не знаю…быть умнее. Двигаться быстрее.

**_Один удар в челюсть, и он повалился как сноп. Два вывихнутых плеча, рваная рана на лбу, пара сломанных пальцев, возможно (скорее всего) сломанное ребро, разодранное горло. Он валялся на обочине безлюдной дороги, не имея представления, где находится, и куда делась Импала. И ни одной грёбаной идеи, как выпутаться из веревок и что делать дальше._ **

\- Потому что это не **_старое дерьмо_** , Дин, - продолжил Сэм с жаром, не упуская кости, в которую уже вцепился. – Для нас это **_никогда_** не будет старым дерьмом. Этот нарыв будет гноиться постоянно, и ты не избавишься от него, пока… Разве ты не понимаешь? Это… Я… - Сэм умолк, и Дин готов был поклясться, что снова слышит перекатывание мыслей в мозгу брата. - Дин! – это прозвучало пугающе. Выглядел Сэм соответствующе. Ну вот, понеслось… - То, что ты сказал… Никогда… Всё не так. Это не твоя вина, - Сэм коснулся спины Дина, и тот вздрогнул как от ожога.

**_Он просто объедение, правда? Твою мать. Такой тесный и горячий, как девка._ **

\- Чёрт, не хочу больше говорить об этом, слышишь?

Повисла пауза. Потом тяжкий вздох. Потом тихое:  
\- Дин, я ничего не понимаю.  
\- Забудь это, - Дин посмотрел на брата. Не дай бог ему ещё раз вздрогнуть. – Не стоило тебе рассказывать.  
\- Просто я… Я хочу, чтобы их кровь телка по моим пальцам, - Сэм даже не смотрел в его сторону, изучая свои руки. Как будто представляя картину. Он выговаривал слова глухо, без прежнего бешеного азарта. – Вот и все. Хочу наблюдать, как жизнь покидает их тела. За то, что они сделали с тобой.

Дин не мог вымолвить ни слова. Просто **_не мог_**.

**_Он валялся, как куча хлама, на грязной земле, кашлял, сплёвывая сгустки крови, слюны и чёрт знает ещё чего, раздиравшие его трахнутое горло. Боль в сломанной челюсти отдавалась эхом, и он прикрыл глаза, борясь с тошнотой и подступившими слезами, стараясь удержаться в сознании._ **

\- Ради чего всё это? – переспросил Сэм, всё ещё не поднимая глаз, разглядывая свои кулаки. – Я… Наверное, слово **_удовлетворение_** здесь не подходит, но… То, что ты мне рассказал…

О, **_Боже_**. Нет. **_Нет, только не это_**.

\- Японских фильмов насмотрелся, чувак?

Сэм вздохнул и запустил пальцы в спутанную копну, которую он называл волосами.

\- Ладно. Фиг с ним. Я только… Слушай, забудь, что я тут наговорил. Я… я в душ, - он поднялся с кровати, долговязое чудовище.

Дин подскочил с ним одновременно, сунув руки в карманы и расправив плечи.

\- Пойду, вымою машину. Она сплошной комок грязи. Вот что бывает, когда дашь тебе порулить.

Они постояли пару секунд, не глядя друг на друга.

\- Хорошо, - наконец произнёс Сэм. – Ну, я пошел.  
\- Ага, и я.

Дин сунул ноги в ботинки, не заморачиваясь шнурками. Он подхватил ключи от Импалы со столика рядом с дверью и…

\- Дин?

Дину не нужно было даже смотреть в сторону брата. Он знал наверняка: сейчас Сэм изобразил свой любимый щенячий взгляд. Он вздохнул и обернулся:

\- Ну, чего?

Сэм открыл и закрыл рот.

\- Я… - его лицо зловеще потемнело. Он кашлянул. – Нет, ничего.

Дин снова вздохнул.

\- Ну и слава богу.

**_Отец неизвестно где. Сэм тоже уехал. Он совершенно один. Никто не придёт ему на помощь. Спасать некому, рассчитывай только на себя. Как и всегда._ **

Когда он вернулся, Сэм притворился спящим. Телевизор бубнил своё. Шел какой-то древний фильм. Мокрое полотенце Сэма брошено на спинку кровати. И это явный признак, что у младшего проблемы, потому что Сэм педантичный до чертиков.

**_Господи, Сэмми, этот мотель – настоящая тараканья дыра, откуда здесь горничные?_ **

Дин снял с себя всю одежду и забрался в кровать к Сэму. Он свернулся клубком за его широкой спиной.

\- Сэм? – ничего, упрямое молчание. Дин стиснул зубы и подкатился к нему ближе. – Чёрт. Чувак, я знаю, ты не спишь.

Он же не дурак, знает брата с пелёнок. Конечно, он не спит.

Через секунду Сэм сдался и повернулся тихонько, не произнося ни единого слова. Он обнял ручищами обнаженное тело Дина, закинул на него ногу, окружил его собой и замер. Оба старались не замечать, как дрожит тело Дина, как крепко он стиснул руку Сэма на своей груди.

И, наконец:

\- Понтиак. Это случилось в Понтиаке.

Он почувствовал кивок Сэма:

\- Спасибо.  
\- Я…

Сэм потерся носом о его шею, и Дин еле сдержался, чтобы не увернуться от прикосновения. Вот что бывает, когда вытаскиваешь на свет грёбаные воспоминания.

\- М-м-м?

\- Не знаю… Забудь это всё, - ну что ему ещё оставалось сказать?  
Сэм кивнул, обмахнув Дина своими дурацкими лохмами.

\- И ты забудь. Спи, Дин. Я тебя понял.  
\- Ага… - выдохнул тот.

Сэм тоже выдохнул в волосы Дина:  
\- Да.

Он выпустил Дина лишь затем, чтобы тот выключил ночник, затем прижал к себе ещё крепче. Дин вздрогнул, затем позволил расслабиться у этого долговязого горячего тела. Засыпая, он расслышал полувыдох, полумысль Сэма:  
\- Никогда больше. Никогда и никому я не позволю причинить тебе боль. Богом клянусь, я убью их.

И дело замяли на долгое время. Сэм, потому что настроение его часто меняется, ну такой вот он уродился, маленький нервотрёп. Дин, потому что теперь он скорее яйца бы себе отрезал ржавой пилой, чем вернулся к тому разговору. Он бы не вынес ещё раз **_того взгляда_** Сэма. К тому же, их носило по всей стране. То монстра убить, то нечисть извести. Жизнь такая. Работа, знаете ли, она отвлекает.

Но однажды они оказались милях в ста от Понтиака - Дин всегда чувствовал, далеко или близко подбирались они к тому месту – и Сэм сказал как бы невзначай:  
\- Справишься с этим заданием без меня? У меня дела на пару дней. Обычный полтергейст, насколько я понял, и я подумал, что… Понимаешь, здесь друзья неподалёку живут, хотел навестить…

Дин весь день ходил, подняв плечи чуть не до ушей, и, услышав слова Сэма, похолодел. Но оборвал его, не дав договорить:  
\- Да. Да, конечно, я справлюсь.

Они даже не поглядели друг на друга. Не сказали больше ни слова. Сэм арендовал какую-то драную тачку на стоянке рядом с автобусной станцией, упаковал сумку доверху вещами (в основном, оружием) и просто… испарился на четыре дня.

Дин уничтожил полтергейст, проделал кое-какие расследования, даже в бар не выползал. Провел инвентаризацию всему их оружию, перебрал и перечистил всё. Поковырялся в Импале, навел блеск в кожаном салоне. Перестирал их шмотки в прачечной. Дважды. Подстригся, подрезал ногти. Заштопал прорехи на рубашках и майках. Взял зубную щетку и прошелся по хромированным красотам Импалы. Хорошенько приложился к бутылке виски. И, наконец, Сэм вернулся.

За все время он не позвонил ни разу. Дин тоже.

Дин заметил его ещё издали. Когда ботинки Сэма шаркнули по гравию рядом, Дину даже не хотелось поднимать глаза на брата. Пока уже шея не заныла. Сэм всё маячил поблизости, и Дин, не выдержав, рискнул первым:  
\- Мне можно не волноваться, что полиция у тебя на хвосте?

**_Семьдесят два часа, трое суток розысков, разговоров, бесед, угроз, пока круг не сузился. Опасные жестокие люди. Дружки, устраивающие себе развлечения каждый уикенд: рыбалка, охота и еще хрен знает что. Собрать их вместе было невозможно, разве что тем же путем, как это вышло у Дина._ **

**_Убить их можно было только во сне._ **

Звук собственного голоса сломал возникшее напряжение, и Дин решился посмотреть на брата.

Сэм глядел ему прямо в лицо пустыми, слегка покрасневшими глазами. Через бровь проходил свежий шрам.

\- Нет.

**_Он установил заряды аккуратно и идеально по углам старой охотничьей хижины. Рассыпал по периметру соль, облил бензином и поджег. Когда огонь занялся, он высыпал остатки соли под дверь и на рамы, втаптывал соль в землю, чуть не схватился за лопату, чтобы вколотить соль глубже. Но не было времени._ **

**_Ему хотелось продлить удовольствие_**.

Они глазели друг на друга какое-то время, не зная, куда себя деть. Вопросы были заданы, ответы получены, всё выяснено без слов в гробовом молчании. Потом Дин поднялся, вытирая руки сзади о джинсы.

\- Нужно обработать твои швы, Сэмми. Ты что, леской, зашивал? Матерь божья.

**_Заколоть их. Всадить нож так глубоко, чтобы даже не пикнули._ **

Джинсы Сэма сверкали неправдоподобной чистотой, ещё более выцветшие в некоторых местах. Рубашка вообще была новая.

\- Типа того.

Он приблизился к Дину и взял его лицо в ладони, поднял, вглядываясь. Будто ему восемь, и он опять сочувственно исследует раны отца или старшего брата, смотря по обстоятельствам. Чаще всего, обоих.

Дин коснулся дрогнувшими ледяными пальцами лица Сэма.

\- Неплохо. Всё чисто.

Сэм кивнул, волосы упали на лоб:

\- Да, теперь все чисто.

**_Шесть были готовы, но седьмой слишком чутко спал. «Какого?... Ах ты грёбаный ублюдок… Я даже не… Ты кто такой?»_ **

\- Я… - Дин сжал пальцы в кулак. – Камень?

Сэм поднял голову.

\- Кусок бетона. Взрывом вырвало. Не знал, что тот урод кинется на меня. Потом справился, но пришлось попотеть.

Сэм моргнул и передернул плечами.

**_«Гребаный кусок дерьма!» - парень заехал Сэму в голову серым обломком. Но камень лишь скользнул по коже, вырубить не удалось._ **

Брови Дина поползли вверх, он кашлянул, но ничего не сказал. Только взял Сэма за шею и притянул ближе, прижимаясь губами к его губам.

**_Он опомнился, лишь когда багровый теперь кусок бетона выпал из его окровавленной руки рядом с каким-то… месивом из тряпок. Он отёр влагу с глаз. По лицу стекала кровь, перемешанная еще с чем-то, и Сэм не мог определить с чем, да и не хотел._ **

Прикрыв глаза, он устало навалился на Дина. Не разберешь, кто из них издал приглушенный стон. Сэм отстранился. Его взгляд был твёрдым и мягким одновременно.

\- Пойду в душ, - заявил он грубовато, проводя ладонью по лицу. – У тебя есть ещё дела?  
  
Дин запнулся, как будто хотел сказать сотню фраз одновременно. Потом покачал головой.

\- Не-а. Здесь с делами покончено. Пора в дорогу.

Он сжал плечо Сэма, потом толкнул легонько:

\- Иди уже. От тебя воняет.

Сэм, усмехнувшись, поцеловал Дина в лоб и быстро ретировался, чтобы не выслушивать колкости в свой адрес по поводу розовых соплей.

**_Он не смог спасти Дина. Не смог защитить его, хотя сам получал эту защиту столько раз. Но, по крайне мере, он смог сделать для него это. И он надеялся, что этого брату будет достаточно._ **

Взгляд Сэма стал жестким и настороженным. Порой ночами он слишком крепко прижимал к себе Дина, и не то чтобы Дин был против. Сэмми снова смеялся, разыгрывал над ним идиотские шутки, трахал его медленно и нежно, или жестко и грубо, смотря чего ему хотелось.

Они по-прежнему Сэм и Дин, Дин и Сэм. И Дин не собирался воскрешать в памяти те дни, когда позволил Сэму уйти, не сказав ни слова, не пошевелив пальцем. Сэм излечился, и не важно, какое зло он при этом совершил. Возможно, излечился и сам Дин.

Дину не хотелось размышлять, что же они за люди. Иначе перед ним появлялось лицо матери, и ему не улыбалось видеть выражение её лица. Так они и путешествуют от точки к точке на карте, уничтожая тварей. Сэм и Дин. Охотятся. Побеждают. И выживают.

 


End file.
